Shouaku Goshujin Hando
by Coco Apple
Summary: Danny and Sam fight and then Danny goes after a weird ghost that causes the two of them, forcefully, to hold hands. Is much better then it sounds! Oneshot!


_**This was inspired by the manga called "Kamichama Karin" it sparked a one shot for me it's gonna be so cute! And this is going to be one long one shot! and if you get confused at all just mail me! or review!**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

_shouaku goshujin hando_

_(Holding my Hand)_

* * *

"Danny, Tucker?" Sam Manson said to her two best friends, she was a 16-year-old girl with long black hair, black jeans, and a tank top that slightly showed her belly, she sat across from her friends who were ignoring her for the millionth time this week, "Danny, Tucker!" she almost shouted at them finally getting there attention she growled a little and stood up crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Sorry Sam, were you saying something?" Danny Fenton, her half-ghost best friend looked up from his conversation with Tucker.

"Was I saying something! I've been trying to get your attention for the past hour!" she had finally snapped, "Danny, Tucker, we need to go get the 'What did you do this summer report' thing done."

"We will Sam, calm down!" Danny snapped at her, she glared at him.

"I have every right to be angry," she snapped again at him, putting her hands into fits and down to her side, "You two have been ignoring me all week!"

"We have not!" Danny shouted back at her, as Tucker just sat there blinking at his two friends.

"Yeah, you have I've been trying to get your attention that long," she shouted back at him as a blue mist came out of his mouth she growled then sighed in defeat, "I'll help."

"I don't need it," he said coldly to her as he went under the table and a flash of light appeared and there friend phased out from under the table, "Stay here," he ordered Sam as he flew up some then looked over at Tucker, "Come on Tuck." he phased threw the ceiling.

"Don't worry I will." she said chokingly and sat back down as Tucker looked over at her he sighed.

"Want me to stay or go?" he asked putting his PDA up.

"Go on, he'll probably need you to like suck up the stupid ghost," Sam said as Tucker stood up and ran out of the Nasty Burger and she sighed, "I better go too, even though he probably hates me," running out of the Nasty Burger she looked around, "Where did they go?" she then heard a scream, a deadly scream she turned around seeing Danny thrown on the ground and blasted with a black ecto-beam, "Danny!"

Tucker who was hiding behind a trashcan gasped looking over at Sam, "Sam hide!" she looked over at him, why hide?

She looked back at Tucker then forward the ghost was no where in sight she then looked down at Danny, "Danny!" she quickly ran over to him and sort of slipped to the ground, "Danny, wake up!"

He winced and opened one eye, "Sam?"

"Danny, you're going to be okay," she said as she helped him sit up.

Danny's breath ran cold as the blue mist came out of his mouth again, Sam noticed this as soon as the same ghost from before appeared right in front of them.

Sam quickly jumped in front of the ghost to block him from getting near Danny, "Stay away."

The ghost looked down at her, "You two are fighting are you not?" he asked.

Sam looked at Danny then down and nodded.

"Then why protect him?" the ghost asked.

"Because..." she trailed off, "He's my best friend."

The ghost lifted his hand up to her and it glowed she raised a brow at him then eyes widened as a light took over her view she quickly jumped to Danny and grabbed his hand quickly to pull him away but got eaten by the great light sent at them.

"Danny, Sam!" Tucker shouted seeing them thrown across the air and landing hard on the ground.

Danny winced and opened his eyes Sam on top of him, "Sam, are you okay?" she didn't answer his eyes glew a bright green as he saw the ghost flying over to them but it stoped as a blue beam came out of the thermos Tucker had grabbed quickly from his bag and sucked in the ghost he ran over to Danny and Sam.

"Are you two okay?" he asked as Danny sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"I am...but Sam..," he looked over at her and down at her as she slowly opened her eyes, "Sam?" he asked worried.

"Da-Danny, are you okay?" she asked slowly sitting up rubbing her head she sighed, "That ghost was a weird one..," she heard Tucker snickering at them.

"What's wrong Tucker?" Danny asked while blinking.

"Your holding hands," he said smirking a sly smile.

Danny and Sam blushed, "I'm sorry," they said quickly as they tried pulling there hands away.

"Um, Danny you can let my hand go."

"It's you who can let go Sam."

Tucker looked at the two then down at there intertwined fingers, "You can't let go of each others hands?"

Lifting up there arms they shook them up and down and tried pulling away, "No good."

Tucker fell over now laughing his head off at them, "This is so rich!"

"Shut up, Tucker," Sam said looking away blushing, "How can we become un-stuck?"

"I don't know," Danny said looking away as well blushing.

"Guys we better get out of here and go finish that paper," Tucker said still laughing.

"Right...," they both said standing up, "Let's go to my place."

"It's okay, Danny we can go to mine," Sam said as she pulled on his hand he shook his head.

"No my house is closer," Danny said looking back at her and pulled her towards his house.

"No it isn't," Sam said back at him.

"Yes it is," Danny sort of snaped back at her, "I can make you go you know."

"No you can't!" Sam snapped back at him as he simply smirked and started floating up, "You cheater!" she said as Danny took her around the waist and flew up.

"We'll meet you at my house Tuck!" Danny screamed down at Tucker who became a dot to him and Sam.

* * *

After they did there report Tucker went home. 

"I'm sleepy..," Sam said as her eyes became drowsy.

"You need to stay awake, Sam," Danny said as he nudged her in the head a small bit causing her to sit up.

"Are your parents home?" Sam asked Danny as if she was half asleep.

"No, some ghost thing in a different town."

"And Jazz?" Sam asked.

"Went back to collage," Danny sighed and laid his head against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Wake up Danny, you can't sleep and neither can I, we're stuck like this," she said to him and he sighed deeper then before.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, you're sleepy and so am I, let's make a palate," he said standing up causing Sam as well to stand up.

"But Danny I don't think---" Sam stopped talking as she saw the blue mist come out of his mouth, "Oh no."

"How am I going to fight with us like this?" Danny asked Sam as he looked around for any signs of a ghost.

"I know if you show me how to fight while flying, I can help out," Sam said as she looked to her left side seeing a shadow, "There!"

Danny turned his head around as two beams appeared around him going different ways turning him into, Danny Phantom, "Okay, Let's go!" he floated up and flew after the ghost with Sam close behind.

_**((Just a short A/N here, which I never do. If you're confused at the moment don't be, that ghost did some sort of spell to make them hold hands. So they are stuck that way. Well for now at least.))**_

Phasing threw the wall they looked around, "Where is it?"

"There Danny!" Sam shouted pointing with her right arm, "It the..."

"I am the box ghost! Beware!"

Danny looked over at Sam and pointed at the box ghost, "This is a perfect way to try this out."

"I'm ready," she said as she stared over at the box ghost, "Ready.."

"Go!" they went flying towards the ghost at what it felt like 189 miles an hour to Sam, but real normal to Danny.

"Sam hit him to your right!"

Sam punched the ghost back which seemed real powerful for Sam, her hand was glowing a dark green, "Whoa, how did I do that?"

"Sam, you have ghost powers!" Danny said surprised, "I get it, since we're like this it only makes since," he looked over at her, "Lift your hand up."

"Okay, now what?" she asked him.

Danny made his left hand into a fist and made it glow, "Try shooting a ecto-beam at the box ghost."

"Okay..," closing her eyes a bit she pointed her hand at the box ghost, beads of sweat went down her face as a green beam came out of her hand she opened her eyes as she heard Danny laughing, "Oh man, I did it."

"That was awesome, you know you're really good at that already," he said in a complement.

"Thanks," she looked away then cleared her throat, "Let's go to bed I'm beat."

"Okay," Flying back to the Fenton home was quiet for some reason.

* * *

"There, now time to get some sleep," Danny reached over to the light and turned it off and got down onto his knees. 

"Ouch Danny, you hit my foot!"

"Sam, get your foot off my hand!"

They finally settled down and sighed laying down.

"Oh boy, tomorrow is going to be some day...," Sam said with a deep sigh as she put pillows between them.

"Why?" Danny asked turning his head to the pillows.

"The first day back to school," Sam said and she felt him flinch with a tense feeling.

"Oh no," Danny rubbed his head then felt Sam squeeze his binded hand.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be okay."

Danny smiled and closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep...

* * *

"Danny...Danny!" 

Opening his eyes almost instantly he jumped and looked around, "What! What is it!"

"Get off of me, please!" Sam said blushing blood red.

"Oh-Sam! I'm sorry," he quickly rolled over off of her blushing blood read, "What is it?"

"It's almost time school!" she said pulling Danny by the hand, "Get up, I need to get ready!"

"Okay okay," Danny growled under his breath as he stood up.

"Let's go to the bathroom so I can see what I'm doing!" Sam ran dragging Danny along with her shutting the door she put down her dark purple bag.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Putting on my Goth make-up," Sam said bluntly as she put on her purple lipstick.

Danny looked at his friend as she finished putting on her lipstick.

She looked back at Danny who was staring at her, "What?"

Danny looked away, "I was just thinking it's nothing really."

"What about?" she questioned putting away her things and walking out of the bathroom pulling Danny along with her.

"What are we going to do at school? I mean don't get me wrong but they'll think I'm going out with you!"

Sam looked back at Danny and blinked slightly, "And that's a bad thing?" she questioned as she turned her head. "Look, don't get me wrong!" she said as she realized what she had said then stopped talking, "Let's just deal with it when the time comes okay?"

"Fine."

---------

"Still holding hands?" Tucker asked holding in a laugh.

"Just think of all the blackmail we can do to you Tucker!" Sam said growling at the techno-geek.

Tucker rose his hands in defense, "What are you guys going to do though?"

"Well.. we have this plain..." Danny trailed off, "Just for today, Sam's going to be my girlfriend."

"Really now?" Tucker smiled wildly at the couple, man oh man was he going to enjoy this.

* * *

Danny and Sam got threw seventh period before All-Star quarterback of Casper High, Dash Baxter noticed the couple holding hands, "Look at the two losers!" he shouted in the halls causing everyone around him to turn to Danny and Sam. 

Sam turned around to Dash and sighed, "You're confused with yourself." she said back and turned around but Dash stepped in front of Danny and Sam.

"Oh really? Since when did you have to guts to talk to me like that?" Dash asked as he eyed the two, "Stupid lovebirds."

"We're not Love-" they started but stopped and looked down at there hands and sighed, "So what if we are?"

Dash's mouth gaped then he closed it and smirked, "Then kiss."

"W-What?" they both said at the same time looking up at the jock in disbelief.

"I knew it, you two are just saying stuff!"

"No we weren't!" Danny suddenly said and Sam looked over at him, "We'll kiss okay then just leave us alone."

Dash nodded in agreement.

Danny looked at Sam with his deep blue eyes in a 'I'm sorry about this' look, he bent in to kiss her a hot blush on both of there cheeks.

Sam bent down until there lips met, everyone in the hall way gasped then...cheered!

They pulled away, both feeling dizzy.. Danny stared down into her lavender eyes and bent down pulling her into a more deeper kiss.

Sam kissed back feeling dizzy and tired she shook it all away when the crowd parted.

"Wow..." Danny said while breathing deep breath.

"That was some fake-out.." she said smiling at him knowing that some where deep inside it wasn't just a fake-out...but it was a real kiss.

"Let's get to the last class."

Danny said as he pulled Sam along to science.

* * *

The day finally came to a close and Danny flew him and Sam over to his house. 

Sam wanted to just run away from him for some strange reason...she didn't like that feeling at all, "Danny?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up at her as he sat down, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry.."

"About what?" he asked turning to her worried a bit.

"About...today in the hall that kiss, I'm sorry it ever--"

"Sam I liked it!"

Sam shook her head and blinked many times at Danny, "W-What?"

"Sam, I know you know for a fact that it was a real kiss." he said sternly to her.

"Don't be silly Danny-"

Danny silenced her with a kiss, "Sam.. I think I love you.."

Sam's eyes opened widened then she kissed him back.. "I know I love you, Danny."

Suddenly a weird sparkle went around Danny and Sam's hands and there hands split apart, both gaped then smiled.

* * *

Standing in his room next to his window he looked over at Sam, "Sam?" 

"Hm?" she stood next to him and looked up at him, "Yes?"

Danny stepped back and lifted his hand to her, "Won't you Take my hand?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yes...I will always take your hand."

And with that they flew out into the dark of the night.

_The end_

* * *

_**Kyu! I finished my first one-shot! oh my ghost! I don't care if it sucked! I finished it woohoo! Please Review!**_

**_P.S. Sorry if the ending seemed...rushed!_**

**_P.S.S. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot, and the title in Japanese_**

_-♪Karen Kano_


End file.
